Christmas is coming
by prune.noire
Summary: Fic calendrier de l'Avent. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Hermione est retournée à Poudlard pour une 7ème année sans Harry et Ron. L'ambiance est plus morose qu'elle ne veut l'admettre, chargée de deuils et de remords, pour les gagnants comme pour les perdants. Les fêtes de Noël rapprocheront-elles les cœurs lourds de regrets et de rancœurs passés ? Dramione
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde !_  
 _Une nouvelle fic, même si je sais que je délaisse les autres... Honte a moi (en vrai je suis trop prise par mon mémoire pour me concentrer sur une intrigue compliquée, excuse acceptée ?)_  
 _C'est une fic calendrier de l'avent (j'espère que je serais à la hauteur, déjà je commence en retard... je viens juste de me décider), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésite pas a donner vos avis ! Surtout que j'ai quelques idées pour la suite (Dramione maybe ?) mazis ça dépendra aussi de vos souhaits !_  
 _Love et a très vite,_  
 _Pruny_

 ** _Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling  
_** _L'image de couverture est à overdoor sur Zerochan (#_ 683848)

 **•••**

Harry Potter  
12 square Grimmaurd  
Londres

Cher Harry  
Excuse-moi pour ce silence inhabituellement long, nous avons eu beaucoup de devoirs ces temps-ci. Le professeur Flitwick a demandé cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur les conséquences physiques des sortilèges informulés pour le sorcier les pratiquant, selon son degré de familiarité à la magie non verbale et aux sorts utilisés, le professeur McGonagall veut que nous rédigions une synthèse sur la Métamorphose humaine, parce que la plupart des élèves n'arrivent toujours pas à simplement se colorer les cheveux alors que nous entamons le mois de décembre, et le professeur Sinistra nous fait dessiner des cartes 3 fois par semaines. En ce moment, nous préparons la potion de Wiggenweld avec le professeur Slughorn, donc nous faisons des heures supplémentaires parce qu'elle nécessite de nombreux ajustement (la semaine dernière, nous avons même du nous présenter en cours à 11h du soir parce qu'il fallait ajouter le sang de salamandre à minuit, une nuit de pleine lune avant de changer de le sens de rotation de la cuillère). En plus de ça, tous les Gryffondor sont en retenue en ce moment, avec les Serpentard parce que Seamus s'est battu avec Zabini en cours de botanique, et que ça a dégénéré. Neville a écarté une snargalouf pour la protéger, mais il l'a posé trop près des cheveux de Greengrass, et elle a entortillé ses tentacules dedans pour essayer de les manger. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Lavande et Parvati, donc Parkinson a fait une réflexion sur les cicatrices de Lavande, alors Ginny lui a collé une tarte en retour. Ensuite, j'ai un peu perdu le fil des évènements mai le professeur Chourave a dit que nous étions collectivement une honte pour nos maisons respectives et a collé tout le monde par « solidarité active », on fait du désherbage tous les soirs de la semaine et on enfile des moufles aux plantes fragiles. J'étais très inquiété des répercussions possibles sur mon dossier, même si Luna disait qu'un peu d'imperfection rassurerait les potentiels lecteurs sur mon humanité, mais le professeur McGonagall m'a assuré que ça n'entacherait pas mon parcours scolaire. Pour tout te dire, entre ça et mes devoirs de Préfète en Chef, je suis un peu stressée ces temps-ci.  
De ton côté, comment se passe ta formation d'auror ? J'espère que tu es très prudent Harry, parce que ce que tu racontes de ta mission d'appui du mois de Novembre m'a fait froid dans le dos. Comment peuvent-ils t'envoyer au milieu des trolls ? Tu es un stagiaire Harry, un stagiaire, donc n'en fait pas trop, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est important pour toi de montrer que tu n'es pas la simplement grâce à ta renommée, mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait rappelle-toi que tu as déjà prouvé ta valeur et ne fait rien de stupide.

En dehors des cours, il n'y a rien de particulièrement notable à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick ont installé les décorations de Noel. Comme tous les ans, il y a de grands sapins dans la grande salle, avec des bougies sur toutes les branches. Cet imbécile d'Abercrombie s'est pris les pieds dans sa robe tout a l'heure, et s'est raccroché à un sapin près de notre table, y mettant involontairement le feu. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être aussi maladroit, il est en quatrième année par Merlin ! Je le soupçonne de faire exprès pour qu'on le remarque, parce qu'il est particulièrement doué lorsqu' il s'agit d'échapper à Peeves après qu'il l'ait sciemment provoqué.

Est-ce que je t'ai dit que nous étions en tête pour la coupe des quatre maisons ? Il faut dire que sans Ron et toi pour faire les 400 coups, nous perdons beaucoup moins de points (ce n'est pas un reproche bien sûr. Tu sais combien vous me manquez. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas choisi de revenir avec moi cette année. Tu aurais surement été préfet Harry, et même probablement préfet en chef !).

Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre… Dans sa dernière lettre, Ron m'a reproché de ne parler que des cours et des notes sans jamais dire de choses personnelles. Ne lui répète pas s'il te plait, mais ça m'a beaucoup blessé. Je veux dire, je suis à Poudlard ! Tout est forcément merveilleux. Et il n'y a plus de mage noir dégénéré pour mettre en danger le monde magique et m'obliger à enfreindre le règlement. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas pareil sans vous, et l'ambiance est particulière ici, avec les évènements de l'an passé. Tout le monde essaie de faire comme si de rien était, et du coup, personne n'est vraiment naturel, parce qu'on se surveille tout le temps pour ne pas faire de gaffe et rouvrir des plaies encore récentes. C'est particulièrement le cas pour les Serpentard, ils font très attention à ce qu'ils disent et font, comme s'ils devaient prouver en permanence qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'ils soient accepté à continuer leur scolarité. Même les premières années ! Je trouve ça très injuste. Je sais que je t'ai déjà parlé de ça, mais ça m'a brisé le cœur de voir sur leur visage la déception et la honte lorsque le choixpeau les répartissait a Serpentard.  
En revanche, les choses s'arrangent pour les Poufsouffle. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont restés comme un seul homme le jour de la bataille, ça a resserré les liens entre nos deux maisons, et ils sont remontés dans l'estime générale. C'est probablement la seule amélioration dans l'ambiance générale de Poudlard pour l'instant.  
Je crois que le pire, c'est les rancœurs qu'entretiennent les différentes maisons les unes contre les autres. De manière générale, je crois que les Gryffondor ont les chevilles qui enflent. Ils méprisent encore plus les Serpentard que d'habitude, et c'est comme si l'issue finale leur avait donné raison, ils sont les « héros », tu comprends. Seamus donne des leçons à tout le monde, par exemple, et même les plus jeunes expliquent ce qu'ils auraient fait où dit, sans savoir vraiment de quoi ils parlent.  
Je crois que les Serpentard nous en veulent beaucoup, et que beaucoup d'entre eux considèrent qu'ils n'ont simplement pas eu de chance, pas choisi,, qu'ils ne sont pas nés dans la bonne famille… et que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre. Lors de la bagarre dans la serre, Zabini a dit quelque chose comme «il faut probablement plus de courage pour naitre du mauvais côté et ne pas prendre parti que pour se battre lorsqu'on est du bon côté du monde Sorcier », (avant que Seamus ne lui balance son point dans les dents, pour « le faire taire »). Il y avait tellement d'amertume dans sa voix, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Evidemment, c'est pour Malefoy que c'est le plus dur. Il se fait discret, surtout depuis Halloween. Il a essayé au début de faire encore la petite fouine snob et prétentieuse, mais les Serpentard ne sont pas vraiment rentrés dans son jeu, donc il s'est calmé. Il est assez solitaire, en fait. Je sais qu'il l'a cherché, mais j'ai un peu de peine pour lui, surtout que son père est toujours à Azkaban. As-tu des nouvelles de la date du procès ?

Je me rends compte que je te parle plus des Serpentard que de nos propres amis, je vais essayer de te donner rapidement de leurs nouvelles avant que je n'ai plus de place sur ce parchemin.  
Grande Nouvelle : je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir te dire que GINNY VA BIEN. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit remise de votre rupture définitivement, et je m'attends à ce qu'elle se trouve un copain prochainement, elle n'est jamais resté seule très longtemps. Oh, et elle te fait dire qu'elle ne t'en veut plus, même si tu aurais pu être plus élégant.  
Padma et Parvati sont en froid depuis quatre jours (personne n'a compris pourquoi), et Hannah sort avec Anthony, ils sont très mignons tous les deux. Pour les autres, tout est comme d'habitude.  
Je n'ai plus de place, je t'embrasse et j'espère avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles,  
Hermione  
Ps : Dis à Ron que je pense a lui aussi, et que je lui écrirai bientôt.  
PPS : Nous avons une sortie a Pré-au-Lard le weekend prochain, pourrez-vous être là ? A très vite !

Hermione Granger posa sa plume et rangea son écritoire, qui cogna contre le bois de la table de nuit. Lavande grogna à cause du bruit. Décidément, elles étaient un peu à l'étroit dans ce dortoir depuis les redoublements de 7ème année. La brune souffla sa bougie, elle enverra sa lettre le lendemain. Elle s'enfonça dans son oreiller et se laissa bercer par le crépitement du feu et les ronflement de Ginny, et tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

 **•••**

 _Alors vous en pensez quoi ?_  
 _Love,_  
 _Pruny_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello les loulous !_  
 _Le deuxième chapitre arrive ! (oui, j'essaie de rattraper mon retard)._  
 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_  
 _Un bisou pour AthalieRed, qui est la première a suivre cette fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 ** _Disclaimer : l'uniers et les personnages d'Harry potter sont à JK Rowling_**

 **•••**

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur l'Ecosse, nimbant d'une pale lumière orangée l'intérieur des serres de Poudlard. A l'intérieur, des élèves de septième année s'affairaient entre les rangées de plantes en ronchonnant. Certains, penchés sur les pots et les bacs de terre, s'efforceraient d'arracher les mauvaises herbes qui pullulaient, même au mois de décembre, confortablement protégé du froid par la moiteur clémente des jardins d'hiver. Toute la difficulté de l'exercice était de se maintenir hors de portée des tentacules, branches, épines et bouches des différentes espèces plus ou moins dangereuses de chaque serre. Par précaution, Daphnée Greengrass avait enfilé une sorte de bonnet de bain, qu'elle dissimulait tant bien que mal sous un béret noir : pas question de laisse une de ces horreurs abimer ses cheveux une seconde fois.  
D'autres élèves étaient directement en proie avec les plantes en questions. L'hiver refroidissait tout de même les serres de quelques degrés, ce qui pouvait être mortel pour les espèces les plus fragiles. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'enfler une écharpe rouge à pompons blancs autour d'un géranium dentu tandis que Nott négociait avec une tentacula vénéneuse.  
\- Aie ! Cette horreur m'a mordue ! pesta Seamus avant d'interpeller son ami :  
\- Hé, Neville, c'est quoi cette chose ? Tu crois que je dois aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, surveille juste au cas où tu serais allergique. Et cette chose est un chou mordeur de Chine.

Hermione reporta son attention sur son géranium, qui mâchouillait distraitement un morceau d'écharpe. Elle décida qu'il était assez protégé comme ça, se tourna vers les mandragores et s'étrangla.  
\- Malefoy !  
De l'autre côté de la rangée, le blond se tournait nonchalamment les pouces, un livre à la main, avachi sur un tabouret. Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.  
\- Mais je rêve, est ce que tu t'es vraiment planqué pour lire ?  
\- Granger, j'espère que tu m'interromps pour autre chose que me faire confirmer ce que tu peux constater par toi-même.  
\- Malefoy !  
Le regard de la Gryffondor se fit insistant.  
\- Malefoy, je te parle ! Tu es en retenue comme nous tous et tu es sensé faire ta part !  
\- Hou, est ce que tu vas m'enlever des points Granger ?  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et je t'en prie, mets-toi au travail ! Tu n'as donc rien à faire de tes soirées ? Le professeur Chourave a dit qu'on reviendrait tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, et Merlin sait que j'ai un million de chose plus intéressantes à faire qu'enfiler des gants à des plantes venimeuses, à commencer par mon travail de préfète. Alors s'il te plait Malefoy, je t'en prie, participe !  
Une lueur amusée traversa les yeux gris du sorcier.  
\- Tu me pries Granger ? Si j'avais su qu'une simple semaine de retenue pouvais te mettre à genoux devant moi je m'y serais employé plus tôt…  
La jeune fille inspira lentement et cligna les yeux.  
\- Je suis très patiente avec toi, Malefoy. Ne me pousse pas à bout.  
\- Oh, la gentille petite héroïne qui est patiente avec le vilain mangemort, si ce n'est pas touchant de bonté gryffondoriennne. A moins que ça ne soit la parfaite petite préfète face au paria-qui-n'aurait-pas-du-revenir ? Retourne à tes plantes et fout moi la paix, Granger.  
\- Dis donc, blondinette, si tu te sens mal avec toi-même tu vas voir un psychomage, au lieu de t'énerver sur moi ! Je te demande simplement de faire ton travail !  
\- Qui s'énerve, Granger ?  
\- Hé, Hermione, tout va bien avec la fouine ?  
La sorcière se retourna vers Seamus et lui sourit rapidement :  
\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas !  
\- T'es sure ? Il a pas besoin d'être remis en place ?  
Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne réponde fermement :  
\- Non Seamus, personne n'a besoin d'être remis à sa place, et si c'était le cas, je m'adresserais à un professeur.

Elle secoua la tête avec agacement avant de se retourner vers Malefoy, et constata qu'il lisait de nouveau. La jeune fille haussa les épaules. De toute façon, d'ici 10 minutes ils seraient libres d'aller manger, c'était inutile de faire un esclandre maintenant.  
Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du repas, Hermione rejoignit Ginny, qui avait passé sa retenue dans la serre numéro trois. La rouquine l'écouta raconter son altercation avec Malefoy, avant d'ajouter :  
\- Hermione, tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'être là sans Ron et Harry et que tu manques de repères, mais de là à provoquer Malefoy... Vos disputes te manquent à ce point ?  
La brune ouvrit de grands yeux.  
\- Attends, attends, attends... tu m'as écoutée tu es sure ? Je n'ai PAS provoqué Malefoy ! Je lui ai gentiment demandé de se mettre au travail !  
\- Dans l'esprit de la fouine, le simple fait que tu lui parles est une provocation. Et tu le sais Hermione, ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide.  
\- Je lui ai adressé la parole comme à n'importe quel élève de n'importe quelle maison ! Ne peut-on pas avoir des relations normales ?  
\- Hermione, on parle de Malefoy là. La seule question qui se pose, c'est pourquoi veux-tu avoir des relations normales avec lui.  
Elles étaient arrivées dans la grande salle. Ginny enjamba le banc des Gryffondor et se serra pour faire de la place à son amie.  
\- Avech qui Hermione weut awoir des relachions normales ? interrogea Seamus, la bouche pleine.  
\- Avec les élèves des autres maisons. Tous, insista l'intéressée.  
\- Enfin Hermione, tu chais...  
Il dégluti puis repris :  
\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra jamais s'entendre avec les Serpentard et...  
\- Votre attention s'il vous plait !

Les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers la directrice de Poudlard, qui sourit d'un air satisfait.  
\- Chers élèves. Cette année, l'ensemble de vos professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de fêter Noel d'une manière particulière. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un Bal aura lieu en cette occasion le 18 au soir, après le banquet de fin d'année. Évidemment, les plus jeunes d'entre vous seront priés d'aller se coucher une fois leur repas terminé.  
Un murmure de réprobation parcouru la pièce, tandis que les chuchotements enthousiastes se faisaient plus nombreux. Le professeur McGonagall reprit :  
\- Afin de pimenter un peu le jeu, nous souhaitons que chaque élève vienne au bras d'un élève d'une autre maison, et lui réserve la première danse. Cette petite règle permettra de mettre en évidence la fraternité qui unit tous les élèves de Poudlard. Sur ces mots, je vous laisse retourner à vos repas et vous souhaite un bon appétit.  
Les applaudissements se firent d'abord hésitants avant de s'amplifier. Seule la table des Serpentard semblait fermée sur elle-même.  
Les conversations reprirent rapidement, chacun s'interrogeant sur qui on allait bien pouvoir inviter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione Granger montait rapidement les marches qui menaient à la volière. Elle souhaitait que sa lettre parte dans la soirée, elle redoutait qu'Harry n'ait pas le temps de s'organiser pour venir la voir si elle tardait à le prévenir.  
Une fois le morceau de parchemin attaché à la pâte d'un grand-duc un peu déplumé, elle offrit quelques graines à l'oiseau avant de le regarder s'envoler. La nuit était tombée, le ciel était brun. Malgré le froid, la jeune fille s'assit un moment. La journée avait été longue, et elle était de surveillance des couloirs ce soir Elle se décida finalement à redescendre, et regagna la salle commune pour avancer son devoir de métamorphose avant l'heure de sa ronde.

 **•••**

 _Vos avis ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !_  
 _Love,_  
 _Pruny_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello les amours !_  
 _Et voici le troisième chapitre ! Je suis d'une efficacité redoutable ! (oui, bon, désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mes autres fic... se fait toute petite)._  
 _Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis =)  
A très vite _

**_Disclaimer : l'uniers et les personnages d'Harry potter sont à JK Rowling_**

 **•••**

 _« Ron »  
_ Non, trop froid.  
 _« Hello Ron ! »_  
Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'adresse à son petit copain  
 _« Cher Ron…. »_  
Pfff, elle avait écrit la même chose à Harry. Faute de mieux, on s'en contenterait.  
Hermione cessa de mâchouiller sa plume, repoussa le bol de Neville, dangereusement proche de son parchemin et commença à écrire.  
 _« Cher Ron,_  
 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que les affaire à la boutique sont florissantes. Est-ce que Georges est en forme ? Ginny m'a dit que d'après ta mère, il avait repris un peu de poids. Et comment va le reste de ta famille ?_  
 _Ici, tout le monde se porte bien. Harry t'as surement déjà dit pour Hannah et Anthony, donc je ne vais pas me répéter. Nous avons beaucoup de devoirs, mais je ne m'étendrais pas non plus sur le sujet, ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse le plus… »_  
Était-elle sérieusement en train d'écrire à son petit-ami « j'ai déjà tout dit a Harry donc je n'ai rien à te raconter » ? Ça n'allait pas du tout, il fallait qu'elle recommence. La sorcière froissa son parchemin et en sorti un nouveau.  
 _« Cher Ron,_  
 _Comment vas-tu ? Et Georges ? Et les affaires ? Je suppose qu'à l'approche des fêtes, vous avez davantage de clients, non ? Avez-vous sorti des nouveautés pour Noël ?_  
 _Le chemin de Traverse doit être magnifique sous la neige, avec les décorations et les gens qui se pressent pour faire leurs cadeaux… J'ai toujours adoré l'ambiance de Noël… »_  
Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était niais… Au moins il ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle ne disait rien de personnel.  
 _« J'ai toujours adoré l'ambiance de Noel et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver tous cette année. Je suis très heureuse qu'Harry ait invité tout le monde au Square, de le voir réunir les gens qu'il aime autour de lui comme une famille. En plus, comme Ginny est complètement passée à autre chose, leur rupture ne devrait pas plomber l'ambiance. Je sais que tu en veux encore un peu à Harry, s'il te plait essaie de comprendre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je crois que Harry a besoin d'avoir une vie en dehors de nous, parce que nous lui rappelons trop la guerre dont il est « le héros, Harry Potter, l'élu, le sauveur ». Il a besoin d'être simplement Harry, et d'aller de l'avant. Et puis avec l'éloignement, ils ont passé plus de temps à se fantasmer l'un l'autre que dans une relation concrète. C'est vrai que les choses auraient peut-être été différentes sans la guerre, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si de rien était. Après ce que nous avons vécu, ce qui semblait logique avant n'est plus forcément en accord avec ce dont nous avons besoin. Ginny elle-même a admis qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'être avec Harry « parce que Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter doivent finir ensemble, c'est obligé» que parce qu'ils en avaient vraiment envie. Tout ça pour te dire que j'espère que tout se passera bien à Noel et que tout le monde aura digéré leur séparation. Surtout que c'est la première fois que j'emmène mes parents dans le monde magique pour les fêtes ! J'ai hâte de leur faire découvrir, ils se sentent un peu exclus de cette partie de ma vie, je crois. Est-ce que tu seras là lorsque je rentrerais de Poudlard ? Harry a promis qu'il viendrait me chercher et qu'on décorerait le Square tous les trois. D'ailleurs, la semaine prochaine, nous avons une sortie à Pré-au-lard… Pourras-tu être là ? On pourrait aller boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, comme avant. Je ne pourrais pas y rester trop longtemps, il faudra aussi que je garde du temps pour les cadeaux de Noël. Qui as-tu pioché ? Je dois faire un cadeau à Fleur, en plus de toi, Harry, Ginny et mes parents, bien sûr. C'est une très bonne idée qu'a eu ta mère avec ce tirage au sort, même si j'ai eu peur de tomber sur Hagrid ou Charlie, pour qui je n'aurais jamais eu le moindre début d'idée… »_

-Hé, Hermione, lâche le boulot un peu, c'est à peine l'heure du petit déjeuné !  
La brune protesta faiblement et et leva les yeux vers Lavande, qui bailla avant de s'assoir lourdement en face d'elle, attrapa une tranche de pain grillé et la marmelade, avant de bailler de nouveau.  
\- Tu as mal dormi ? s'enquérit Neville en regardant la blonde essayer de repêcher un morceau de tartine surnageant dans son café. Elle bailla encore avant de répondre :  
\- On s'est couché tard avec Parvati. On a eu une idée révolutionnaire pour aider les couples entre maisons à se former avant le bal…  
Ginny leva un sourcil circonspect :  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oui, on va utiliser le panneau d'affichage pour que chacun poste sa petite annonce, comme ça, les personnes intéressées peuvent y répondre et entamer une correspondance pour faire connaissance…  
\- Ça marchera jamais, trancha Neville. Tu crois que quelqu'un répondrais à un truc type « Cherche gentille sorcière les pieds sur terre pour le bal, Neville Longdubat, Gryffondor » ?  
\- Je t'en prie, Neville, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Ta cote de popularité est sérieusement remontée l'an dernier. Neville, le Pourfendeur de Serpents... C'est chaud ! gloussa Lavande avant de s'étouffer avec son café.  
\- Et en quoi publier des petites annonces est révolutionnaire ? demanda Seamus. La blonde, qui toussait bruyamment, lui fit signe d'attendre avant de reprendre :  
\- Le truc, c'est que personne ne signe avec son vrai nom. Tout le monde utilise un pseudo, comme ça personne ne connait l'identité de son correspondant, et donc pas d'a priori. Les annonces sont déposées dans une boite et c'est Parvati et moi qui les accrocherons. Tu vois, on a pensé à tout.  
Hermione se décida à intervenir :  
\- Je doute que le professeur McGonagall donne son accord pour ce genre d'idée… Elle va prendre ça pour un encouragement à la débauche.  
\- Pas sûr, contra Ginny. Après tout, c'est elle qui souhaite des alliances entre maison, et ce truc d'anonymat, c'est plutôt pas mal.  
La brune haussa les épaules et retourna à son parchemin.

 _« … même si j'ai eu peur de tomber sur Hagrid ou Charlie, pour qui je n'aurais jamais eu le moindre début d'idée. Nous aussi, nous sentons Noël approcher. La grande salle est décorée, comme tous les ans, et le professeur McGonagall a décidé d'organiser un bal pour célébrer la fraternité entre les maisons. Lavande et Parvati essaient déjà de jouer les entremetteuses. Tout est comme d'habitude et tout le monde va bien, en tout cas autant que possible»._  
C'était faux. Lavande faisait des cauchemars deux fois par semaines, par exemple. D'où l'inquiétude de Neville. Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas la vérité à Ron ? Pour ne pas lui rappeler la mort de Fred ? C'était stupide, mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.  
 _«… tout est comme d'habitude et tout le monde va bien, en tout cas autant que possible, même si nous avons beaucoup de travail en ce moment.»_

\- Avec qui tu voudrais aller au bal, toi, Hermione ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée, j'irais probablement seule. Tu me sers un peu de thé Neville s'il te plait ? ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant sa tasse.  
\- Aller, on sait bien que tu es avec Ron. Justement, c'est l'occasion de fantasmer un peu, de voir quelqu'un d'autre sans que ça ne signifie rien…  
\- Ginny, c'est de ton frère que tu es en train de parler.  
\- D'accord mais imagine, tu réponds à une annonce et…  
\- Oh, tu leur en as déjà parlé Lavande ?  
Parvati venait d'arriver près d'eux, impeccablement maquillée, sans que ça ne cache complétement sa fatigue.  
\- Oui, tu m'en veux pas d'ailleurs ? Tiens, je t'ai mis des tartines de côté, dépêches toi, il va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller.  
Hermione cru avoir échappé à la question mais Ginny remis le sujet sur la table et elle fut forcé de répondre :  
\- Franchement… j'y serais bien allée avec Anthony, en toute amitié bien sûr. Il est sympa et calme et on aurait pu parler de bouquins. Mais il est avec Hannah, donc je pense qu'ils y iront ensemble.  
\- Anthony ? On te propose de tomber sur n'importe quelle personne de Poudlard grâce aux petites annonces, et tu choisi Anthony ? Bonjour l'excitation.  
La brune plissa les yeux en direction de son amie :  
\- Pourquoi, tu choisirais qui toi ? Malefoy peut être ?  
\- Nan, pas lui, j'ai dit excitant pas révulsant. Mais je ne sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir… Peut-être Zabini ?  
\- Oh, moi Malefoy ça m'irait, glissa Parvati. Surtout qu'on pourrait pas m'en vouloir, c'est les petites annonces les responsables…. Et qui sait, il a peut-être un cœur fragile sous son masque de mangemort insensible ?  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Cette conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle se replongea dans son parchemin, décidé à terminer sa lettre avant le début des cours.

 _« …même si nous avons beaucoup de travail en ce moment.»_  
Décidément, elle n'avançait pas beaucoup. Elle soupira  
« J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir et j'espère que vous serez disponible ce weekend  
 _Tu me manques et je t'embrasse,_  
 _Hermione »_  
Parfait. Elle avait à peine parlé des devoirs, et écrit une tartine sur Noel, Ron serait content.  
Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait le temps de retourner à la volière ce midi et il n'y aurait pas trop d'écart entre les deux lettres, Ron ne serai pas jaloux.

 **•••**

 _Alors ?  
Que pensez vous de la lettre pour Ron ? Par rapport à celle pour Harry ?  
_ _Love,_

 _Pruny_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello les loulous !_  
 _Et OUI j'ai (presque) rattrapé mon retard ! hahaha.  
Bon, du coup j'espère que j'aurais as la flemme pour la suite... Oui, j'ai du mal a finir ce que je commence -_-"  
Qu'en pensez vous cette fois ci ?  
Love,  
_ _Pruny._ ** _  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer : l'uniers et les personnages d'Harry potter sont à JK Rowling_**

 **•••**

La salle de classe était plongée dans un silence religieux. Les élèves de septime année, penché sur leurs pupitres, recopiait avec application les sujets possibles pour l'examen blanc qui venait de leur être annoncé. Hermione relisait la liste avec attention tandis que Neville guettait les premiers flocons. Le ciel était d'un gris presque blanc. Le crépitement réconfortant du feu se mêlait à celui des plumes crissant sur les parchemins, lorsque deux coups secs résonnèrent contre la porte de bois.  
\- Entrez !  
Ginny Weasley se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, essoufflée et débraillée.  
\- Allez-vous assoir, Miss Weasley. 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor.  
La rousse rejoignit Hermione et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.  
\- Es-tu obligée de toujours choisir le premier rang ? maugréa-t-elle.  
\- Tu exagères, j'ai fait exprès de me mettre sur le côté plutôt que devant le bureau du professeur.  
\- Miss Weasley, ne déconcentrez pas Miss Granger et hâtez-vous de copier les informations au tableau. 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor.  
Ginny s'étrangla et se tue. Elle jeta un œil au tableau noir qui lévitait derrière le bureau professoral et sortit un parchemin.  
Confortablement assis, ses bottes de cuirs négligemment posées sur la table, le professeur Grant repris une gorgée de jus de citrouille et sourit. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et à la peau sombre. Il était de taille et de corpulence moyenne, s'habillait avec élégance et semblait toujours sur le point de faire une blague, ce qui en réalité n'arrivait jamais. Sous ses yeux rieurs, une petite moustache finement découpée encadrait ses lèvres et rejoignait sa légère barbiche.  
Lorsqu'il jugea avoir octroyé à ses élèves suffisamment de temps pour recopier une dizaine de lignes, il claqua dans ses mains et le tableau s'envola avant de se poser derrière l'escalier.  
\- Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'une pratique magique rare et difficile : les sigils. Quelqu'un sait-il de quoi il s'agit ?  
Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise mais l'enseignant donna la parole à Luna.  
\- C'est un sortilège matérialisé par un symbole. Il a la particularité de se déclencher à retardement, lorsque les conditions nécessaire à son activation sont réunies.  
\- Correct, Miss Lovegood. 5 points pour Serdaigle. Miss Granger, vous souhaitez ajouter quelque chose ?  
La jeune fille soupira de satisfaction avant de répondre :  
\- On peut également parler de magie des sceaux. Au moyen Age, de nombreux sorciers avaient leur propre sceau et s'en servait pour signer des documents ou marquer leur propriété sans être compris des moldus.  
\- Bien Miss Granger. 5 points pour Gryffondor.  
Le professeur Grant sourit à ses deux élèves. Il se leva, et marcha a grand pas entre les pupitres tout en reprenant :  
\- Sigil vient du latin sigillum, qui signifie signature. Un sigil est un dessin intrinsèquement lié l'identité et la magie d'un sorcier ou d'une créature. Ils sont dessinés à partir de symboles, tirés d'écritures anciennes figuratives, et de runes. Chaque sorcier peut utiliser ces éléments de base pour dessiner son propre sceau. Lorsqu'il arrête son choix sur un dessin, il peut alors l'activer. Oui monsieur Malefoy ?  
\- Un sorcier peut-il utiliser plusieurs sigils différents ?  
\- Voilà une question qui ne m'étonne pas de votre part, Monsieur Malefoy. Lors de l'activation du sigillé, le sorcier se lie avec le symbole qu'il a choisi et qui le représentera désormais. Se lier à plusieurs symboles revient donc à compartimenter son identité et sa magie, c'est fortement déconseillé à moins que vous ne souhaitiez perdre la tête. Ça n'a, au reste, que peu d'intérêt : un sigil est un catalyseur de magie, il la concentre avant d'éventuellement la libérer au moment opportun. Séparer sa magie en plusieurs signes différents est donc exactement à l'inverse de l'effet recherché ici.

Hermione se pensa vers Ginny :  
\- Ca me fait penser aux Horcruxes…  
\- C'est peut être apparenté. Beaucoup de pratique de magie noires sont des détournements de magie euh… normale.  
\- Tu crois que c'est à ça que pensait Malefoy ?  
\- Je vois pas comment il pourrait être au courant.  
\- Pas forcément ceux de Voldemort, il pourrait juste connaitre la pratique.

\- Le sorcier qui utilise son propre sigil y dépose une partie de sa magie et de son identité, continuait le professeur Grant. Cette magie est alors scellée dans le sigil, qui la contient et l'y enferme. La particularité du sigil est qu'il peut s'ouvrir et libérer sa magie lorsque les conditions de son réunies. Il s'agit à proprement parlé d'un sort à retardement. Par exemple, si je veux prévenir Miss Weasley de l'heure et de la date de sa retenue pour déconcentrer Miss Granger, je peux lui envoyer l'information par lettre en y ajoutant mon propre sigil, de manière à ce que lorsqu'elle ait terminé de lire ma missive, celle-ci lui brule entre les doigts.  
\- Désolée, professeur.  
\- 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor. L'ouvrage de référence sur les sigils est celui d'Austin Osman Spare, Il a établi un lexique des différents alphabets magiques et des sigils les plus connus, permettant au grand public de les déchiffrer et de créer le sien. IL a, en outre, expliqué comment ajuster son sigil selon l'intention, le sort que l'on souhaitait y enfermé. Le livre en question a eu un succès fulgurant et a remis au gout du jour une magie tombée en désuétude, avant de retomber prestement dans l'oubli car peu de sorciers étaient capable d'appliquer les consigne d'Austin Osman Spare.

Le professeur Grant leur fit ensuite étudier les sceaux les plus connus et leur demanda d'en inventer un pour le prochain cours. Les élèves sortirent de la salle en commentant le cours avec animation. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais entendus parler de la magie des sceaux avant ce jour, et s'extasiaient. Néanmoins, Seamus trouvait complétement irresponsable d'enseigner une magie aussi dangereuse, surtout que bon, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce que les élèves pouvaient en faire. Hermione était plutôt de son avis jusqu'à ce que Neville leur apprennent que la majeur partie des familles sans purs savaient reconnaitre, voir lire les sceaux même si peu en dessinaient. Ginny tomba des nues –elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce truc – et Neville sourit gentiment en glissant que les Weasley n'étaient pas vraiment une famille sang pur typique.  
\- Mouais. En attendant, je suis sure que les Patil non plus n'en ont jamais entendu parler.  
\- Bien sûr que si, contredit calmement Luna. Les Patil sont d'origine indienne, et la magie indienne est très orientée vers le dessin. S'il y a une famille en Angleterre qui maitrise ce genre d'enchantements, c'est forcément les Patil.  
\- à propos de Patil, vous savez que Parvati et Lavande ont obtenu l'accord du professeur McGonagall ? Elles sont censées faire une annonce ce midi.  
\- Pour leur truc de petites annonces anonymes ?  
\- Yep !  
\- J'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle… je vais la voir d'un autre œil maintenant, commenta Neville alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la grande salle.

 **•••**

 _Vos avis ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Que pensez vous de ce cher Persée Grant, le nouveau professeur de DCFM ?_  
 _Love,_  
 _Pruny_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello les amours =)  
DANS LES TEMPS !  
J'ai l'immense plaisir d'avoir rattrapé mon retard sur cette fic de l'Avent, puisqu'on est le 5 décembre et que je poste le 5ème chapitre. Ca a été dur, mais je l'ai fait ! (fiere d'elle).  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'attends vos avis avec impatience,  
Love,  
Pruny_

 ** _Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling_**

 **•••**

 _Ginny : boussole à balais  
Harry : appareil photo  
Ron : ?  
Fleur : une jolie plume ?  
Papa : ?  
Maman : ?_

Hermione attacha ses cheveux à la va vite et fourra sa liste de cadeaux dans sa poche avant d'enfiler son bonnet rouge et ses gants.  
Elle attrapa son manteau et son sac avant de dévaler les escaliers du dortoir et de traverser à la hâte la salle commune presque déserte. Aujourd'hui, elle allait revoir Harry et Ron. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis octobre ! Les garçons lui avaient promis d'être là pour 10h, afin qu'ils prennent le petit déjeuné ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, et la brune se réjouissait à la perspective de ce tête à tête.  
Elle marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs vides du château. La plupart des élèves devaient être à table, à moins qu'ils ne se prélassent encore sous leurs édredons. Elle salua rapidement Padma Patil, qui semblait se diriger vers la bibliothèque, et rappela à l'ordre quatre premières années de Poufsouffle qui couraient dans les couloirs.  
Elle arriva devant le portail à dix heure moins cinq, et Rusard grommela qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure d'ouvrir les portes, qu'on n'avait pas idée de le faire poireauter toute la journée dans la neige, et qu'il ne faudrait pas se plaindre si il tombait malade. Il attendit dix heures une pour sortir la clef sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione, qui transplana aussitôt après avoir franchi les grilles de Poudlard.

Une femme brune marchait à grand pas dans la rue principale du petit village sorcier Pré-au-Lard. L'épaisse couche de neige qui était tombée toute la nuit ne semblait pas la ralentir outre mesure. Si le ciel était pour l'instant plus clément, il ne semblait pas calmé pour autant. Il était tellement bas qu'on aurait cru qu'un nuage infini, gris et lourd de flocons amassés, recouvrait entièrement l'horizon. Cela ne semblait pas entamer le moral des commerçants. Ils s'activaient çà et là sur le parvis des différentes boutiques. Certains allumaient des lampions sur la devanture de leurs magazines, d'autres accrochaient des guirlandes ou faisaient tomber l'épaisse couche de neige des longs toits pentus du village. Tous s'attendaient à réaliser un bon chiffre d'affaire aujourd'hui : les élèves de Poudlard étaient de sorti, et Noel approchait.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le porche des Trois balais, puis entra. Une agréable chaleur réchauffa ses membres engourdis. Elle salua Madame Rosemerta et se dirigea droit vers une table ronde, près des fenêtres à croisillons.  
\- Hermione !  
Ron se leva et la serra contre lui, avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres. La jeune fille lui rendit son baiser sans l'approfondir, et se tourna vers un brun à lunettes, qu'elle étreignit à son tour.  
\- Désolée pour le retard, Rusard a refusé de m'ouvrir avant qu'il ne soit l'heure. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir !

Elle s'assit à côté du roux.  
\- Vous avez déjà commandé ?  
\- Oui, on a pris trois jus de citrouilles, des toasts, du lard et des œufs. Et aussi un thé pour toi.  
La sorcière embrassa furtivement la joue de son petit-ami pour le remercier d'avoir pensé à elle. Harry prit la parole :  
\- Alors, Hermione, quelles nouvelles de Poudlard ?  
\- Je vous ai déjà tout raconté dans mes dernières lettres ! Ah, non, tant que j'y pense : on a eu un cours sur les sigils hier, plus connus sous le nom de sceaux. Je t'ai rapportée une copie de mes notes, Harry, il faut absolument que tu connaisses ça pour ta formation !  
La brune fouilla son sac et en sortit une liasse de parchemins qu'elle fit passer à son ami par-dessus la table.  
\- Je t'ai rajouté quelques notes supplémentaires d'après mes recherches et une liste d'ouvrages sur le sujet. A part ça, il n'y a rien de notable je crois. Et vous, le travail ?  
\- Ça se passe super bien à la boutique. Entre Halloween et Noel, on n'arrête pas de travailler, on n'a plus le temps de penser à autre chose. Et on a sorti plein de nouvelles friandises ?  
\- Du genre ?  
Ron repris avec enthousiasme :  
\- Mes préférés, c'est les boules de Noel, c'est des espèces de pates d'amandes qui font chanter des chants de Noel plus ou moins ringards. On avait un petit problème lors des premiers essais, parce que la langue enflait rapidement et qu'on manquait de s'étouffer, mais j'ai proposé à Georges de rajouter quelques gouttes de dictame et maintenant on peut à peu près respirer correctement.  
La sorcière leva les sourcils :  
\- Oh… très bien…. Et toi Harry ?  
\- Rien de vraiment nouveau depuis qu'on est allé chercher les frères Lestrange dans un trou à trolls. Il ne reste que deux ou trois mangemorts en fuite, les grands procès s'ouvriront juste après les fêtes, pour l'instant, c'est le menu fretin. Kingsley pense qu'on aura fini avec tout ça fin avril… En dehors des mangemorts, il n'y a rien de particulier. Comme le gouvernement est sur les dents, tout le monde se tient à carreau.

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur la collocation des deux garçons. Harry râlait un peu, parce que Ron laissait trainer des emballages et des chaussettes sales un peu partout – la dernière fois il en avait retrouvé une dans le frigo- puis ils donnèrent à Hermione des nouvelles de Dean, seul autre Gryffondor à n'être pas retourner au château. Il s'était découvert des affinités avec Ollivander l'an passé, et l'assistait dans la création de baguettes depuis septembre.

Ils discutaient depuis trois bonnes heures lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Neville, Ginny et Luna. Hermione décréta alors qu'il était temps pour elle de s'occuper de ses cadeaux de Noel et proposa qu'ils se rejoignent tous vers cinq heure pour boire une bière. Elle sorti avec Ron, et ils se dirigèrent vers Scribenpen. La boutique était plus remplie qu'à l'ordinaire, ils piétinèrent entre les raisons pendant une quinzaine de minutes.  
\- Tu en penses quoi, Ron ?  
La brune se retourna vers son petit ami, qui sembla soudain se réveiller :  
\- Hmmm, quoi ?  
\- Pour Fleur, plutôt plume de paon ou plume de Quetzal ?  
\- Je sais pas, t'as qu'à prendre la moins chère…  
\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup. La plume de paon est plus somptueuse, mais j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal…  
\- Naaan, tu crois ? En même temps elle le cherche un peu…  
\- Et la plume de Quetzal est d'un très beau bleu, ça pourrait lui rappeler Beauxbatons, non ?  
\- Si si, surement. Est-ce que tu vas vraiment hésiter si longtemps pour un cadeau pour Fleur ?  
\- Non, tu as raison. Va pour le Quetzal.

L'arrêt d'après fut pour Gaichiffon, ou Hermione s'était mis en tête de trouver un foulard apaisant pour sa mère.  
\- C'est Parvati qui m'a dit qu'on pouvait offrir ce genre d'objet à des moldus sans demande d'autorisation préalable. C'est une bonne idée non ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la boutique.  
\- Ron, u m'écoutes ? Si tu n'avais pas envie de venir tu pouvais rester avec Harry. Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure !  
\- Quand est ce qu'on se serait vu, si j'étais resté avec Harry ?  
\- Dans deux semaines, Ron, ce n'est pas si long !  
\- Ben oui, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était mi-octobre, mais qu'elle importance si on doit attendre le 18 pour passer un peu de temps en tête à tête, hein ?  
\- Quoi, tu vas me faire croire que deux mois c'est trop ? Combien de temps on ne s'est pas vu l'an passé, quand tu es parti ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis ? Et de toute manière ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet ! Et on n'était même pas ensemble !

\- Donc tu fais la tête parce que je fais mes cadeaux de Noel ? C'est ça ?  
\- Je ne fais pas la tête ! Mais tu aurais quand même pu les faire à un autre moment.  
\- Quand ? Où ?  
\- Sur le chemin de traverse, en arrivant par exemple…  
\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute ! Est-ce que tu as fini de me faire des reproches ? Aujourd'hui, c'est ça, la dernière fois, mes lettres étaient trop impersonnelles…. Alors que tu n'écris jamais plus de dix lignes !  
\- Y aurait-il du poison dans le chaudron entre le couple de héros ?  
\- Malefoy, la ferme !  
Ron s'était retourné brutalement vers le Serpentard, et le regardait hargneusement. Son corps crispé offrait un étrange contraste face à celui du blond, étrangement détendu. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de l'ancien mangemort. Hermione soupira.  
\- S'il te plait, Malefoy, occupe-toi de tes affaires.  
\- Hé, Granger, ce n'est pas moi qui crie en pleine rue comme des hypogriffes en rut. Si vous voulez garder tout ça pour vous, ne vous donnez pas en spectacle.  
Ron sortit sa baguette.  
\- Tu me menaces, la belette ?  
\- Malefoy !  
\- Tu me provoques, la fouine. J'ai toujours envié Harry, avec son travail, il se farcie régulièrement d'anciens mangemorts…  
Le blond pâlit et sa voix ce fit plus cinglante.  
\- Oh ? Je croyais que c'était parce que même Potter était infiniment plus doué, plus charismatique et plus populaire que toi.  
\- Ca suffit vous deux !  
La brune se planta entre les deux garçons.  
\- Viens, Ron, on s'en va.

Ils marchèrent quelque temps en silence, puis Ron prit la parole.  
\- Hermione… j'ai lu ta lettre et…. Je me demandais si tu essayais de me faire passer un message…  
\- Pardon ?  
Hésitant, Ron continua :  
\- Tu pales tout le temps de Harry, de ce que la guerre a changé, des attentes qui évoluent… et ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une lettre de toi, tu parles à peine de devoirs, et aujourd'hui aussi tu es… distante. Tu te rends compte qu'on ne se donne même pas la main ?  
\- C'est ça qui te rongeait tout à l'heure ? Ron…  
La jeune fille se tourna vers son copain et le serra dans ses bras.  
\- Je suis juste… nerveuse avec le travail et mes responsabilités de préfète, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression.  
Le roux lui sourit et passa sa moufle sur le visage de sa petite amie.  
\- Je t'aime, Hermione.  
La brune se figea et lui sourit rapidement avant de l'embrasser.  
Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les Trois balais, sans savoir qu'un blond les suivait du regard.

 **•••**

 _Alors mes petits choux, ça vous a plu ?  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, mais il fallait bien ça pour les retrouvailles du Golden Trio...  
Hate de vous lire !  
Bisous et à demain =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello les amours !_  
 _Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)_  
 _L'intrigue se met tranquillement en place..._

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**_

 **•••**

Le jour tombait doucement sur l'Écosse. Les rayons de soleil dessinaient des losanges oranges sur le sol de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. L'ensemble du château était calme, comme souvent le dimanche après-midi. La plupart des élèves finissaient leurs devoirs ou patientaient en attendant l'heure du repas, en jouant aux échecs ou derrière un livre. Le professeur McGonagall offrait du thé au professeur Flitwick dans son bureau de directrice, et Hagrid vérifiait que les scrouts à pétards qu'il devait présenter aux troisièmes années dans le courant de la semaine, ne souffraient pas trop du froid.  
Hermione Granger était blottie dans un fauteuil crapaud bleu nuit, sous une fenêtre à meneaux et croisillons de bois sculptés, au fin fond de la bibliothèque. Elle avait terminé son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis une demi-heure, et essayait de se concentrer sur un livre dont la couverture rouge était écornée et sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres argentées : _Théories de la Métamorphose transsubstantielle_.  
La jeune fille soupira et posa son bouquin sur ses genoux. Les mots de Ron lui trottaient dans la tête depuis la veille. Ron avait eu l'impression qu'elle prenait ses distances avec lui, qu'elle essayait de le détacher d'elle, qu'elle voulait le quitter. Qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Son premier mouvement avait été de le rassurer, mais la colère avait enflé en elle le reste de l'après-midi. Elle s'était couchée de mauvaise humeur, vexée que le roux puisse douter d'elle. Par Morgane, elle avait attendu pendant quatre ans qu'il réalise qu'elle était une fille, qu'il la regarde, et il doutait d'elle au bout de six mois ? Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui envoyer une beuglante sanguinaire.  
Lorsqu'elle c'était réveillée le lendemain, elle avait constaté avec surprise que la colère s'était retirée, laissant place à une tristesse mélancolique et résignée, et l'interrogation de Ron résonnait dans sa tête : avait-elle essayé de lui (de se ?) faire passer un message ? Ron… Ron n'était pas un modèle de psychologie, mais il se révélait bien plus fin que par le passé, il avait murit. Et Ron la connaissait très bien. Qu'avait-elle pu faire pour lui mettre le doxy à l'oreille ? Merlin savait qu'elle lui écrivait en moyenne une fois par semaine, comme à Harry et qu'elle les voyait dès qu'elle pouvait. C'était peut-être ça le problème, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence entre Harry et Ron, a part qu'elle ne collait pas ses lèvres à celle d'Harry tous les quatre matins. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'embrassait pas souvent Ron non plus. L'échange de salive, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Non pas qu'il embrassait mal, d'ailleurs. Devait-elle écrire moins souvent à Harry pour rassurer Ron ? La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait des choses à raconter à Harry, elle n'allait pas se priver pour se conformer aux attentes de son petit ami ! Elle se donnait déjà bien assez de mal pour lui écrire des lettres chaleureuse, pour sembler amoureuse dans chacune de ses missives et… Une minute, que venait-elle de penser ?  
La sorcière soupira de nouveau, et détacha ses cheveux, signe, pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, qu'elle renonçait à réfléchir.  
Elle hésitait à demander son avis à Ginny, pour avoir un regard extérieur.

\- Hermione, tu as l'air soucieuse, constata Luna en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Tu as la tête rongée par les joncheruines.  
La Gryffondor leva les yeux vers son amie. Luna portait un gilet orange sur lequel elle avait accroché une quinzaine de pins différents, dont un qui semblait dater du tournoi des trois sorciers, ainsi qu'un pantalon bordeaux à pois blancs.  
\- Ah, Luna…. Je m'inquiète juste de ce que je vais pouvoir faire l'année prochaine…  
\- Vraiment ? Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, ton esprit rationnel te conduira automatiquement vers un bureau du ministère pour organiser des choses de manière cohérente. Je pensais que tu le savais.  
Hermione avala de travers. Elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, encore moins dans la bouche de Luna.  
\- Je ne suis pas si rigide… maugréa-t-elle.  
\- Certes, mais tu n'es pas non plus très fantaisiste.  
\- C'est faux ! Je suis tout à fait capable de faire des choses inutiles ou irrationnelles de temps en temps !  
\- Tu crois ? Quand as-tu agit sur un coup de tête pour la dernière fois ?  
\- Ca n'a aucun rapport ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime garder un certain contrôle sur mon environnement que je ne sais pas m'amuser, bouda la brune.  
\- Admettons. En tout cas, tu devrais arrêter de penser à Ron, ça attire les joncheruines. Si tu penses à autre chose, ils partiront tous et tu pourras enfin avoir les idées claires.  
La Gryffondor rougit furieusement et se leva :  
\- Heu… merci Luna. Je crois que je vais rejoindre la grande salle, il va être l'heure de manger. On se voit plus tard.

La préfète-en-chef marchait d'un bon pas, serrant contre elle le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter à Madame Pince. Comme souvent, Luna avait tapé dans le mille, et deux fois de suite. Qu'elle puisse être aussi lucide et aussi irrationnelle dépassait complètement l'entendement d'Hermione. La blonde l'avait vexée en sous entendant qu'elle était maniaque du contrôle. En deux jours, elle avait entendu deux fois plus de phrases désagréables qu'en deux semaines, et de la part de ses proches, qui plus est.  
Une douce odeur de soupe à la carotte s'échappait des portes de la Grande Salle, mêlée à ce qui semblait être des courgettes farcies. L'estomac d'Hermione gargouilla, elle accélérait le pas lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le tableau d'affichage à droite des portes.  
Le panneau de bois croulait sous les morceaux de parchemins. La jeune fille plissa les yeux et déchiffra quelques annonces :

 _Jeune homme bien proportionné et drôle cherche jeune femme rigolote et aventurière pour s'amuser lors du bal et peut être après,_  
 _L'épouvantard de minuit_  
 _Ps : Poufsouffle, s'abstenir_

 _Gentille Serdaigle cherche cavalier ouvert et rêveur, de préférence en septième année.  
Œuf de dragon_

 _Sorcier étourdit et maladroit cherche sorcière tranquille et stable pour faire connaissance par lettre, se rencontrer et aller au bal ensemble si affinités suffisantes,  
Mimbulus Mimbletonia_  
Tiens, ça pourrait être Neville.

 _Sorcier brillant et timide cherche sorcière distinguée et cultivée pour faire connaissance par lettres uniquement, avant d'éventuellement se retrouver pour le bal.  
Hibou grand-duc_  
Hmm, certainement une annonce de Serpentard.

 _Jeune fille dynamique et sensible cherche cavalière curieuse et généreuse. Hétérosexuelles, s'abstenir.  
Lune Blanche_

 _Sorcière équilibrée, intelligente et jolie cherche sorcier charismatique, inventif et sensible pour correspondances romantiques, balade au clair de lune et bal inoubliable.  
Petit Chaton_  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. Merlin, mais quel tissu de niaiseries !

Il n'y avait pas à chipoter, Lavande et Parvati avait bien pensé leur coup. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la décoration : elles avaient recouvert les montants de bois du tableau de guirlandes roses, qui semblaient composées de fleurs en tissus. Les angles disparaissaient sous de gros cœurs recouverts d'un duvet de plume, respectivement teints aux couleurs de chacune des quatre maisons. La brune grimaça. Au pied du panneau trônait une boite aux lettre rose fuchsia, autour de laquelle voletait de petits angelots dorés et dodus.  
 _Quand as-tu agit sur un coup de tête pour la dernière fois ?_  
La question de Luna avait remplacé celle de Ron dans la tête d'Hermione tandis qu'elle fixait le tableau.  
 _Anthony ?_ ajouta la voix de Ginny, _on te propose de tomber sur n'importe quelle personne de Poudlard grâce aux petites annonces, et tu choisi Anthony ? Bonjour l'excitation.  
_ Hermione ouvrit brutalement son sac et attrapa un parchemin froissé. C'était le brouillon de sa lettre pour Ron. Elle en déchira rageusement un morceau et saisit sa plume.  
 _Sorcière sérieuse et volontaire cherche sorcier intelligent et curieux pour l'accompagner au bal en toute amitié. S'abstenir si orthographe déficiente.  
_ La plume resta en suspension quelques secondes tandis que la Gryffondor cherchait un pseudonyme. Elle passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. S'en suivit dix bonnes minutes de bataille acharnée pour défaire le nœud qui emprisonnait sa plume, sous le regard ahuri des élèves qui traversaient le hall pour aller prendre leur repas. Lorsqu'elle dégagea enfin sa plume, celle-ci semblait avoir été le jouet favori de Pattenrond pendant plusieurs semaines. Hermione soupira et parapha son annonce avant de la glisser dans la boite aux lettres, ce qui provoqua chez les angelots un concert de soupirs plus ou moins décents.

 _Sorcière sérieuse et volontaire cherche sorcier intelligent et curieux pour l'accompagner au bal en toute amitié. S'abstenir si orthographe déficiente,  
Lierre touffu._

 **•••**

 _Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça m'encourage beaucoup =)  
Merci à tous d'avoir lu,  
Love,  
Pruny_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello mes amours =)_  
 _Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)_  
 _Hate de lire vos avis, comme toujours =)_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Hary Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling._**

 **•••**

Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef et meilleure élève que Poudlard ait connu depuis des générations, marchait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs du cinquième étage. Ses cheveux se serraient dans un chignon dépenaillé, pour masquer qu'il était temps de les passer au shampoing, sa besace de cuir bouilli battait contre sa jambe droite, tandis qu'elle serrait ses doigts sur un parchemin fourré au fond de sa poche. Elle dépassa la statue de Boris le Hagard et s'arrêta quelques portes plus loin. La jeune fille sortait d'une réunion houleuse entre préfets. Ginny et Greengrass avaient ouvert les hostilités avant même qu'on ait pu commencer à débriefer les rondes de la semaine passée. Greengrass n'avait visiblement pas digéré la baffe que Ginny lui avai envoyer lors de leur retenue de la semaine passée. Au moment de programmer les rondes de la semaine suivante, Padma et Ernie avait dû les empêcher d'en venir aux mains, pendant qu'Anthony et Hannah mélangeaient consciencieusement leurs salives. Harper avait alors proposé de prendre les paris, sous le regard amusé de Nott, second préfet-en-chef, qui n'avait absolument rien dit pour l'aider.  
Décidément, Hermione Granger avait bien mérité un bon bain. L'entrée de la salle de bain des préfets s'ouvrit dès qu'elle eut prononcé le mot de passe –Mousse de Cerisiers- et la brune pénétra dans le luxueux temple de la relaxation.  
Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol de marbre blanc, se déchaussa et dégrafa sa robe de sorcière. Elle détacha ensuite ses cheveux, qui tombèrent sur sa nuque sans vraiment se décoller les uns des autres, maintenus par la graisse. Elle ôta enfin son collant, avant de s'approcher de l'immense baignoire qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. La jeune fille détailla les différents robinets d'or. Ils étaient tous différents les uns des autres, et semblaient dessinés selon les parfums qu'ils proposaient. « Eau de Rose », un robinet élancé et gracieux aux arabesques gothiques côtoyait « Sous-Bois Automnal » sculpté de manière à reproduire des bois de cerfs et « Café Grand-mère », modelé, comme son nom l'indiquait, en forme de tasse. Hermione se décida pour « Herbe fraiche », « Fleur de pêcher » et « Amande douce », et actionna les poignées de chacun d'entre eux. Elle rejoignit ensuite le seul bord de la baignoire par lequel on pouvait descendre dans l'eau et s'y assit, laissant ses pieds pendre dans vide. L'eau ne tarderait pas à effleurer ses orteils. Elle ferma les yeux, écouta le bruit de l'eau et les rouvrit. En face d'elle, la sirène dormait paisiblement dans son vitrail. Hermione sourit et décida enfin d'examiner le parchemin qu'elle avait trituré toute la journée.

Depuis que Lavande et Parvati avaient lancé leur entreprise de petites annonces, il semblait y avoir chaque matin davantage de hiboux que la veille. Hermione avait été surprise lorsqu'une enveloppe était tombée sur la tartine qu'elle s'apprêtait à beurré, et avait rougit jusqu'aux cheveux lorsqu'elle y avait lu son pseudonyme. Elle s'était empressée de planquer la lettre au fond de sa poche, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ginny, qui avait demandé entre deux bâillements de quoi il en retournait.  
La brune avait passé la journée à triturer le parchemin sans oser l'ouvrir, balancée entre une excitation curieuse et des regrets coupables. Il était finalement temps de prendre son courage à deux mais et de lire cette foutu lettre.  
Hermione sortit la missive de sa poche et examina l'enveloppe sur laquelle une écriture élégante avait tracé en lettres déliées « Lierre touffu ». Son pseudonyme lui sembla soudain particulièrement ridicule. Elle décacheta précautionneusement la lettre, comme pour faire durer l'instant et s'attela enfin à sa lecture.

 _Chère Lierre touffu,_

 _Laisse-moi t'informer que ton annonce est probablement la plus rebutante qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de lire. Comme ça, tu es une fille sérieuse ? A ton avis, qui a envie d'aller un bal au bras d'une fille sérieuse ? La plupart des gens savent que dans ce genre d'annonces, il est préférable d'arranger un peu la réalité et de remiser son honnêteté au placard, pour accentuer certains aspects de sa personnalité._  
 _A moins, bien sûr, de vouloir faire savoir qu'on est prête à s'engager dans une relation, seul cas de figure ou le sérieux peut être considéré comme un plus._  
 _Je me permets néanmoins d'écarter cette hypothèse, étant donné que tu souhaites venir au bras d'un cavalier « en toute amitié ». Puisque tu sembles novice en la matière, laisse-moi t'apprendre une autre règle implicite du courrier du cœur : même si tu cherches un simple flirt pour vibrer ans tromper ton petit-copain, n'informe jamais tes prétendant que tu ne cherches rien de plus que de l'amitié, sous peine de les voir disparaitre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour prononcer le mot « quidditch »._

 _En toute franchise, puisque tu sembles apprécier cette qualité, je t'avoue que je suis prêt à parier que tu ne recevras pas d'autre réponse que la mienne, et je te laisse même choisir la mise. Tout dans ton annonce, jusqu'au pseudonyme que tu as choisi, dit clairement « ne répondez surtout pas ». C'est à se demander ce que tu recherches réellement. Si tu ne souhaitais pas obtenir de réponse, avais tu quelque chose à te prouver à toi-même ?_  
 _A ce stade de ta lecture tu te demandes surement pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de t'écrire. J'admets avoir un penchant certain pour l'interdit, doublé d'un léger gout du risque. Comme dirait le chevalier de Catogan «A vaincre sans périls, on triomphe sans gloire»._

 _Ton annonce m'intrigue et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. Dans quelle maison est tu ? Quels sont tes cours favoris ? Et tes passes temps ?_  
 _En ce qui me concerne, je suis passionné par le quidditch et j'aime lire les soirs d'hiver, sous un plaid, avec un thé noir fumant. En ce moment, je suis captivé par la lecture de_ l'Histoire de Poudlard _. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas ouvert ce livre plus tôt. Venant d'une famille de sorcier, j'ai peut-être voulu me la jouer « je sais déjà tout ». C'est lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'il me restait moins d'un an à passer au château que je me suis finalement décidé à l'ouvrir, comme pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu et profiter au mieux des derniers mois. Aimes-tu lire ? Sorcière sérieuse, je suppose que oui.  
Quel est ton livre préféré ? _

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience,_

 _Thuban_  
 _Ps : Est-ce que lierre touffu signifie que tu as plein de tentacules ? Je te préviens, je déteste les filles collantes_

Hermione avala sa salive. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Thuban n'essayait pas particulièrement d'être romantique. Elle qui redoutait de tomber sur un tissus de niaiseries regrettait finalement qu'il n'y en ait pas d'avantage. Les deux tiers de la lettre le expliquait doctement à quel point son annonce était pourrie et n'attirerait jamais personne. La brune hésita à bruler la lettre d'un coup de baguette, avant de relire l'intégralité du texte qu'elle tenait entre les mains.  
L'eau lui arrivait maintenant au cheville, et la mousse montait jusqu'à ses genoux. La sorcière posa la lettre sur son sac avant d'éteindre les robinets et de se plonger dans l'eau. Un soupir lui échappa tandis que l'eau chaude délassait ses muscles.  
A bien réfléchir, Thuban n'était pas à proprement parler insultant. Elle ne l'aurait jamais admis publiquement, mais il l'avait plutôt bien cernée. La voix de Ginny résonna dans sa tête, et demanda narquoisement si le fait qu'il était probablement le seul autre étudiant du château à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard ne poussait pas Hermione à lui trouver des excuses. Elle sourit : c'est vrai qu'il avait marqué des points. Et il avait écrit « j'attends ta réponse avec impatience ».  
D'étranges papillons voltigeaient au fond de son estomac. La Gryffondor prit son courage à a deux mains et décida qu'elle répondrait à cet étrange Thuban –après tout, ça n'engageait à rien- et qu'il était temps de se laver les cheveux.

 **•••**

 _Qu'avez vous pensé de la lettre de Draco ?  
Pour la petite anecdote, Thuban est le nom d'une des étoiles de la constellation du Dragon. C'est pas le plus joli nom, mais je l'ai choisi parce qu'il s'agit d'une étoile double, c'est à dire qu'elle a un compagnon, invisible depuis la terre, qui lui tourne autour... Draco essayerait il de faire passer un message ?  
Oh, et pour celles et ceux qui se poserait la question... Je vous l'avoue en douce : bien sur que Draco n'est PAS DU TOUT en train de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ne le dites pas à Hermione ;)  
Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule manipulation qu'il utilise pour susciter son intérêt..._  
 _Quand à la citation du chevalier de Catogan, elle est en réalité tirée de_ Cyrano d Bergerac.  
 _Love mes amours =)_  
 _A demain,_  
 _pruny_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello les amours =)_  
 _Sans tarder la suite, mais d'abord un petit coucou à Chocolaundvanilla, qui nous a rejoins =)  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! _

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Pottter sont la création de JK Rowling**_

 **•••**

La salle d'enchantement était baignée par la clarté hivernale. Le professeur Flitwick, debout sur une pile de livre, elle-même en équilibre sur son bureau, discutait avec Padma Patil d'une éventuelle possibilité pour la chorale de Poudlard de se produire lors du bal de Noel, et la plupart des élèves s'installaient en bavardant. La plupart des commentaires portaient sur l'incroyable difficulté du dernier devoir que le professeur de sorts et enchantements leurs avaient donné, et les nombreuses recherches qu'il avait nécessité. Au premier rang, près du bureau professoral, Hermione Granger se rongeait les ongles tandis que Ginny Weasley somnolait sur sa table.  
Draco Malefoy, quant à lui, fouillait désespérément ses affaires, en quête du devoir en question.  
-Bien, annonça le professeur Flitwick. Bienvenue à trous, nous allons commencer…  
Draco étalait furieusement le contenu de son sac sur son pupitre, déversant un tas de parchemins en plus ou moins bon état.  
\- C'est quoi, ça ?  
Blaise balançait du bout des doigts son brouillon pour la réponse à Lierre Touffu.  
\- Une lettre pour Granger. Rends, ajouta le blond en tendant la main.  
\- Tu écris à Granger ? Toi, Draco Malefoy, tu écris à Granger ?  
Draco soupira tandis que son ami s'écroulait de rire. La Granger en question leur lança une œillade assassine avant de reporter son attention sur l'enseignant, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à l'hilarité de Blaise.  
\- Tu as finis ? Rends-moi ça et aide-moi plutôt à trouver mon devoir.  
\- Granger, répéta le noir entre deux éclats de rire, toi, tu écris à Granger… Draco « je suis un Malefoy au sang pur » écrit à Granger… Et moi je suis Merlin.²

Trois heures plus tard, deux serpentards descendaient les escaliers de Poudlard d'un pas vif. Le premier, un blond au visage fermé, accélérait son allure tandis que le second, un grand noir au look décontracté, essayait rattraper la cadence.  
Ils s'orientèrent ç travers les cachots, traversèrent leur salle commune et rejoignirent leur dortoir en claquant la porte. Pansy Parkinson sursauta. Elle dévisagea alternativement ses deux amis d'enfance. Draco avait l'air contrarié. Un franc sourire se dessina sur le visage goguenard de Blaise :  
\- Et, Pans', tu sais quoi ? Draco écrit à Granger !  
Le concerné crispa sa mâchoire et laissa échapper un soupir de contrariété, tandis que Théodore Nott quitta son livre des yeux quelques secondes :  
\- Oh ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais.  
\- T'imagines ? Granger ! Attends, QUOI ? Tu devrais être surprise, là !  
\- Tu as séché le cours de Flitwick, Théo ? demanda le blond dans une tentative manifeste de détourner la conversation.  
\- J'avais un rendez-vous avec la directrice, répondit tranquillement le brun en tournant une page.  
\- Hé, les gars ! Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ou quoi ? Draco écrit à Granger !  
\- Evidemment qu'il écrit à Granger, Blaise. Il surveille le tableau d'affichage de Brown et Patil à chaque intercours depuis qu'elles l'ont mis en place. Draco est amoureux de Granger.  
\- Je ne suis pas… commença Draco avec conviction.  
\- Il est quoi ? Tu te souviens qu'on parle de Monsieur « J'espère que le Basilic va finir le travail » ? T'as pas l'impression qu'il y a une faille dans ton raisonnement, super préfet ?  
Pansy Parkinson posa sa lime à ongles et se tourna vers le noir :  
\- Lâche le avec ça, Blaise. C'est une bonne chose que Théo soit préfet-en-chef. Et il a raison, Draco est amoureux de Granger depuis qu'elle lui a refait le nez en troisième année.  
\- Pardon ? Tu es vraiment amoureux de Granger ?  
\- Non, Blaise, comme je l'aurais dit si tu m'avais laissé finir, je ne suis pas…  
\- D'ailleurs, Draco, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que j'ai décroché son annonce en descendant du bureau de McGonagall, continua Théo sans interrompre sa lecture.  
\- Merci, répondit le blond, manifestement pris au dépourvu. C'est une bonne idée.  
\- MAIS TU ES VRAIMENT AMOUREUX DE GRANGER ? POURQUOI PERSONNE NE ME L'A DIT ?  
\- Je ne suis pas…  
\- Blaise, mon chou, soupira Pansy en soupesant plusieurs flacons de vernis, si personne ne te l'a dit, c'est justement pour éviter ce genre de réaction. Maintenant, Draco va faire du déni et…  
\- Je ne suis…  
\- Ben voyons. C'est pour ça que tu es tout le temps sur son dos, et que tu cites son nom en moyenne une fois par jour depuis le bal de Noël, pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Même quand elle faisait du camping avec Potter et la belette tu trouvais le moyen de parler d'elle. J'oublie quelque chose Théo ?  
\- Qu'il dit s'il te plait à ses elfes de maison. Et qu'il leur a sauvé la mise au manoir l'an passé.  
\- Ça, ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Je te rappelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivaient dans MON manoir et que je l'avais vu d'assez près pour savoir que c'était un fou dangereux, qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais et qu'il fallait absolument que le balafré le stoppe, et….  
\- Dommage qu'il t'ai fallu ça pour le comprendre, assena Théo en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.  
\- Et encore, ajouta la jeune fille, souviens toi qu'il a essayé de capturé Potter dans la Salle sur Demande.  
\- C'est faux, et je vous l'ai déjà expliqué ! C'était un prétexte pour savoir ce qu'ils traficotaient et…  
\- Et t'assurer que Granger allait bien ? Montres moi cette lettre, Draco, que je corrige un peu ce que tu as écrit.  
\- Pansy, ma correspondance avec Granger est strictement privée.  
\- Je te rappelle qu'on parle d'une fille que tu as traité de miss-je-sais tout et de castor, quand ça n'était pas carrément sang de bourbe, pendant les sept dernières années. Permets-moi de douter de l'efficacité de tes techniques de drague.  
\- En plus, ajouta Théo, le bal à lieu le 18, soit dans exactement 10 jours. Tu n'arriveras à rien sans les conseils de Pansy. Et même avec… je pense que tu devrais renoncer.  
\- A ce propos, ajouta la brune, qui terminait de colorer le dernier ongle de sa main droite avec un joli jaune canari, la directrice a invité une cracmole dont le nom m'échappe complètement à faire une conférence sur les techniques que les moldus utilisent pour compenser l'absence de magie. Ça a lieu en fin de semaine, et il est essentiel que tu y sois si tu veux remonter dans l'estime de Granger.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Granger irait à cette conférence, elle EST née-moldue. Donc si je n'y vais pas elle n'en saura jamais rien.  
\- Bien sûr qu'elle y sera, soupira Théo, qui descendait maintenant un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Granger est une fayotte, elle y sera forcément.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, on ira avec toi de toute façon.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses soudain aux moldus ! D'ailleurs, comment es-tu au courant de la tenue de ce truc ?  
\- Suis-je vraiment la seule à me préoccuper de notre avenir ? Je vous rappelle que dans un peu plus de six mois, on sera lâché dans l'arène, et que la plupart des sorciers pensent qu'on aurait tous du nous envoyer à Azkaban par précaution. Surtout toi, Draco. Alors si ici on peut faire croire qu'on n'est pas dangereux mais sincèrement repentis, et que ce n'était pas de notre faute mais celle de notre éducation, autant jouer le jeu.  
\- Ne m'implique pas dans le lot, Pansy, ajouta Blaise, qui semblait s'être enfin remis du choc. Il continua :  
\- Contrairement à vous, engeance dégénérée de sangs purs, aucun membre de MA famille n'a fait partie de la clique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu me passes une chocogrenouille Théo, s'il te plait ?  
\- Tiens, finis si tu veux.  
Le préfet se leva et lissa son pantalon, avant de reprendre :  
\- C'est l'heure de descendre aux serres, on va être en retard pour la retenue de Chourave. Pansy, tu corrigeras la lettre de Draco plus tard.  
\- Hé, je pourrais la lire aussi ?

 **•••**

 _Alors, que pensez vous de ce nouveau point de vue ? Voilà qui éclaire la situation d'une toute autre manière..._  
 _Hate d'avoir vos avis =)_  
 _Love_  
 _Pruny_


End file.
